


A True Love Kiss

by BabyDracky



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tales, First Kiss, Gift Fic, Halloween, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorcerer Chase cursed Prince Caleb to sleep to usurp his throne. Prince Pogue came to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Love Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NIGHTMARE BEFORE HALLOWEEN MEME @ my LJ  
> Written for Bringthefate  
> Prompt; AU Fairy Tale

Prince Pogue was traveling from a very far far away kingdom. He rode nights and days to be able to see with his own eyes the famous Sleeping Beauty from Ipswich.  
Everybody was talking about this beauty, about her long closed eyelids, her wild dark hair, her soft opalescent skin and her luscious red lips.  
Pogue had to see her before choosing a wife for himself. He had to try to wake her up.

*  
Pogue was looking at the Sleeping Beauty, gasping.  
— What?  
He couldn’t believe his eyes.  
— What is the problem, young Prince, asked a voice behind his back. If you don’t want to kiss the Beauty then move along so I could give it a try!  
Behind him was standing a proud girl, with fierce blue eyes and wearing a long pink dress. Amongst her long and blond plaids sat a tiara; a princess then.  
He slowly got up and let her come to rest next to the Sleeping Beauty.  
She deeply inhaled, and far from being romantic she kissed the sleeping lips.  
Nothing happened.

*  
Pogue sat a few days next to the Sleepy Beauty, seeing lots of Princesses coming to kiss the most beautiful person he ever laid eyes on. Pogue wasn’t the ugly type but that Beauty was something else, nothing could compare to it. And Pogue wanted nothing more than kiss those lips!  
Though, the problem was that the beauty was a man. He couldn’t marry a man. Could he?

*  
Pogue knew his father was waiting for him to come back, so he decided to go back home and forget the Beauty.  
He looked at him on last time before slowly bending over him and with deference stealing him the sweetest kiss he ever shared.  
— At last, whispered the beautiful man, slowly waking up.  
— Hmm. Sorry for being late? answered Pogue, licking his lips, wanting nothing more than kiss the man once again. Those red lips were definitely too tempting now and far more soft that he ever could have guessed.  
The Beauty smiled at him. He was even more gorgeous when smiling.  
— I’m Prince Caleb, my evil sorcerer brother put me to sleep to have my kingdom, he confessed slowly rising and brushing out all the flowers that rested on him. We have to reconquer it.  
— Okay, whispered Pogue, not able to look away. But I have to go back to my kingdom. Father is waiting for me.  
The Awoken Beauty smiled at him before sensually biting on his lower lips. He rose next to him, his nose brushing his cheek before whispering in his ear.  
— Only a true love kiss would have woken me up, Prince, purred the Beauty. It was love at first sight, wasn’t it? You fell in love with my body, didn’t you? So, imagine what it would be to have it all yours?  
Prince Pogue was now blushing a very deep red.  
— I… he tried to speak.  
— Don’t, whispered Prince Caleb, I have so much to catch up. I’ll be so very good to you, as you’ve been with me. But first, I want my kingdom back. I have to offer your father a good dowry!  
Pogue gasped but couldn’t refuse to follow his beautiful fiancé. He didn’t mind much.


End file.
